pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Koffing
Vs. Koffing is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 3/13/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway walk through a plain of dried up grass, a heat wave enveloping the area. Elise is fanning herself with her hand, though her face is shaded by her straw hat. Conway is dragging behind, panting as if dying. Chikorita uses its leaf to give it some shade, but Ian is fine. Conway: How, (Pants) can you (pants) take this (pants) weather? Ian: Are you kidding? This is lukewarm. Elise: What? Are you kidding?! What, are you from a desert?! (Ian looks away, not responding.) Huh? Is he really? The group arrives in Azalea Town, dried out from the drought. Slowpoke were lying all around the city, lounging around. Elise: What’s with all the Slowpoke? Conway: Slowpoke have the ability to create rain with its yawn. I assume the people are waiting for them to yawn and create rain. Conway steps on a Slowpoke’s tail, as he keeps going. Conway: Oops! Sorry, Slowpoke! The group keeps walking, as the Slowpoke reacts, holding its tail. Slowpoke: Slow. Elise: What’s wrong with it? Conway: It takes a little while for a Slowpoke to react to anything. Man 1: Hey! That guy hurt a Slowpoke! Man 2: What’d he do to it?! Conway: Uh, I just stepped on its tail! It was an accident! Woman 1: I bet they’re after our Slowpoke! Let’s get them! Conway: Wait, let me explain! Ian: Conway, run. Ian takes off running first, as the crowd charges them. Elise and Conway take off after them, as they arrive near a fountain. Ian looks around, seeing an old man in dark blue robes signaling to him. Ian runs over to him, as Elise and Conway come around the corner, following him. The crowd keeps going, as Ian peeks out, seeing the crowd was gone. Ian: Thanks. Old Man: No problem. Everyone is very on edge recently, especially with the drought. My name’s Kurt, by the way. Ian: Ian, Elise, Conway. What’s going on with the Slowpoke? Kurt: There’s been a disturbance at the Slowpoke Well, and I am on my way now to see what is going on there. Ian: We’ll go with you. Elise: We will? Conway: Of course. If something’s happening to the Slowpoke, we need to do something about it! Kurt: Very well, follow me. End Scene Team Rocket is gathering up Slowpoke, several of them missing their tails. Their leader is Proton. Proton is dressed similarly to a regular grunt, with a Rocket cap and black suit. He has green hair sticking out from the sides of his hat, similar to horns. A Koffing is floating by his head, as several Koffing assist other grunts. Proton: Come on, pick up the pace! We’re sitting on a gold mine of Slowpoke tails, and every minute we waste is a dollar not earned! Ian: Razor Leaf! Conway: Bubble Beam! A wave of spinning leaves and a Bubble Beam path fly down, hitting several Koffing and the explosions launching the Rocket Grunts back. Ian and Chikorita charge in, as Conway and Poliwhirl join him. Elise and Kurt were behind them. Elise: Team Rocket again! Kurt: What are you doing to the Slowpoke?! Proton: What Team Rocket does with Pokémon! Use them for money! Though the boss has grander plans, this step is still required. And all threats are to be eliminated. Koffing! Sludge Bomb! Koffing: Koffing! Conway: Poliwhirl, Whirlpool! Koffing spits a large ball of sludge, as Poliwhirl’s stomach glows light blue. It releases a vortex of water, which catches the Sludge Bomb, causing it to explode. Ian scans Koffing. Pokédex: Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Its body stores several kinds of toxic gases, which can cause it to explode if heated up. Proton: Get them, boys! The grunts have their Koffing use Tackle, Ian stepping forward. Elise: Clefairy! (She throws the Pokéball, choosing Clefairy.) Clefairy: Clefairy! Ian: Reflect! Chikorita, Poliwhirl and Clefairy move forward, as Chikorita uses Reflect, forming its glass box wall, which form around the three Pokémon. The Koffing bounce off the Reflect, as the Pokémon attack. Chikorita with Razor Leaf, Poliwhirl with Bubble Beam, and Clefairy with Disarming Voice, releasing sound waves with pink outlines. The Koffing are knocked away, as Proton’s Koffing, which was bigger than the others, comes forward. Proton: Gyro Ball! Koffing spins, a silver ring forming at an angle around it. Koffing slams into the Reflect wall, Chikorita holding its ground. Conway: Poliwhirl, Body Slam! Poliwhirl jumps, slamming Koffing with its stomach. Koffing spins upside down as it rolls backwards through the air. Elise: Clefairy, use Flash! Clefairy releases a Flash of light, blinding the area. Koffing fires Sludge Bomb, hitting Clefairy, defeating it. Elise: What? A Poison type move beat her that easily? Proton: Now, everyone, Self Destruct! Proton’s Koffing leads the other Koffing, as they all glow white, preparing to explode. Kurt: Self Destruct is one of the most dangerous moves out there! Reflect can only hold back so much! This entire well could collapse! Proton: Yeah! And you guys with it. Conway tilts his glasses up, the reflection shining. Conway: You think so? The energy of the Koffing reaches its peak, as they all flash to explode. The light and energy fade, all the Koffing looking confused. Proton: No! What’d you do?! Conway: My Poliwhirl has a unique ability, Damp. It releases condensation from its body, forcing the water molecules in the air to clump together. A visible mist appears in the air, covering the cave. Conway: This Damp atmosphere prevents explosions. Crippling your most powerful move. Proton groans in anger, as the Koffing retake their positions. Ian: Give it up. You’re through. Proton: Koffing, use Smog. The Koffing open their mouths, releasing a grey Smog that envelops the well. The group coughs as they’re caught in the smoke. The smoke clears, Team Rocket gone. Kurt: Coward. Thank you guys, for all you’ve done. Please, come to my house. I have gifts I would like to give you. Main Events * Conway's Poliwhirl has revealed that it learned Whirlpool. * Conway's Poliwhirl reveals that its ability is Damp. * Elise begins to discover that Poison moves do good damage to Fairy types. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Kurt * Townspeople Villains * Team Rocket * Proton Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Slowpoke (several) * Koffing (Proton's) * Koffing (Grunt's, several) Trivia * This episode introduces the first Johto Rocket Admin from the games. * Conway having Poliwhirl with Damp makes him the eternal rival vs. Exploding expert Proton. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise